


I Don’t Know You (But I Want To)

by Jeronicaloves



Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bret sucks, F/F, F/M, Jeronica, Platonic chughead, Southside Serpent Veronica Lodge, Vughead, jeronica week, jeronica week 2021, jughead's a bulldog, meet cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeronicaloves/pseuds/Jeronicaloves
Summary: Bad decisions can lead to good results.\\or Jughead meets someone on the other side of town
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Don’t Know You (But I Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing Jeronica Week and I’m so excited to get more opinions on my writing, it’s been so fun. The song is, “Drivers License” by Olivia Rodrigo, I think it really fits Jeronica in a lot of ways. Btw I’m I the only one who really needs Hiram to be gay? No just me? Cool. The prompt is reversed.

His day started off normally, he got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, grabbed half a bagel from the kitchen and his bulldog letterman jacket, and kissed his mom goodbye. He got on his bike (a normal one not a motorcycle) and rode the ten-minute ride to Riverdale high, stopping at the entrance to wait for his best friends Betty and Archie. 

They had recently started dating so it was a tad bit more awkward when they all went to the movies together or studied. B and Arch were the most PDA couple he had ever seen. And of course there was nothing wrong with that as long as the two of them were happy, but he did need a break from it once in a while.

As soon as he saw them walking up holding hands he began towards them, only to be intersected by The one and only Reggie Mantle followed not too far behind by Moose Masson and Bret Wallace.

“Yo, what’s up Jones.” He yelled coming up to him and giving him that guy hug that you always see in the movies.

“Hey, Reg,” Jughead responded with slightly less enthusiasm but still a smile on his face.

“So me and some of the Bulldogs are thinking why not celebrate the end of the year by getting really drunk. There’s this kinda cheap bar on the southside that doesn’t ID, some of the cheerleaders are coming too if that makes the deal any better.”

“I don’t know man.”

“Bro, you owe me this, remember when I put a whoopie cushion in Mrs. Pumpernickel's chair after she gave you a D on a killer paper about The history of Riverdale because you put too many of your personal opinions in it?”

“I didn’t ask you to do that, and anyway you nearly got me suspended”

“Yeah, nearly.” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows, clearly very confident that he had convinced him to come. “Plus you’re my best wingman, I wanna pick up a hot serpent girl tonight.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “The things I do for you Reggie Mantle, the things I do for you” 

*******

The rest of the school day passed in a blur, he asked Betty and Archie if they were coming to Reggies celebratory night and they answered with a wholehearted yes (and then resumed staring at each other lovingly). Jughead sighed, he had only ever been in love once, he had had this huge crush on this girl in 1st grade, and they had gotten married. But sadly she had to move away. He had cried for weeks after that, sitting in his room eating pop tarts till his stomach hurt.

After football practice, he met with about 4 of the guys and 6 or so cheerleaders. Including the one and only Cheryl Blossom who had recently come out to everyone after she and Ginger had been caught making out in the music room.

“Juggiekins,” she ran up to him giving him a peck on the cheek, “ I was just overjoyed when I heard Reggie had gotten you to come.”

“Yeah, I can’t get too drunk though. Neither should you Cher, We have a history test tomorrow, and history is our first period.” 

“You say you won’t get drunk but we both know the truth, you’re a lightweight Forsythe, don’t try to deny it.”

“I’m not- Ok whatever but I’m telling you my drink was totally roofied at that creepy stonewall party.”

***

After finally arriving at the decrepit bar they choose a table facing the stage. Surprisingly only getting a few dirty looks from some of the older men and women at the bar. The whole southside/northside rivalry had been tamer with the new generation, but a few of the more old thinking people were still either wary or bitter

“Hey fellow teenagers,” said a Dark skinned girl with pink streaks in her mocha brown hair, “You can order at the bar, we do serve food but don’t get it unless you would like to have a stomach ache for the rest of the week. Also, make a note not to get too drunk, we don’t want to get shut down because a few Northsiders couldn’t hold their liquor.”

“Noted,” Cheryl responded, looking up at the girl and biting her lip,noticeably interested.

The pink-haired girl discreetly winked at Cheryl, Jughead seemed to be the only other one to even notice this small abnormal exchange. “I’m Toni by the way, if any of you have any other questions or concerns I’m here. Also, today is karaoke night so if anyone wants to go up and try feel free.”

As soon as Toni said that he saw a raven-haired girl in a Black leather jacket with a pops shirt on and ripped jeans near the stage whispering with a tall muscular-looking guy that was most likely her boyfriend. She walked up the steps to the karaoke machine and choose a song then she began,

“I got my driver's license last week

Just like we always talked about

'Cause you were so excited for me

To finally drive up to your house

But today I drove through the suburbs

Crying 'cause you weren't around”

Her voice was ethereal, like a chorus of angels. As soon as she started singing the world stopped, everyone was blurred but her, every sound was muffled but hers. He felt like he was in a cheesy romance movie, just finding his soulmate. Did no one else hear her? Was he the only one to experience this otherworldly feeling?

“And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one

And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone

Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me

'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street”

God, she was beautiful, if he didn’t talk to her he thought he would burst, for now though he just wanted to float in her voice and maybe for just a moment, pretend she was singing to him. Then she looked at him and honestly it felt like she was.

“Today I drove through the suburbs

And pictured I was driving home to you”

“Yo look at that chic,” he heard from a few seats over, Bret was talking to Reggie but he couldn’t help but overhear. He glared at Bret for ruining the moment he was having, “Wow she is so hot, do you think she’d be willing to ride the Bret train.”

He internally cringed at his teammate’s crude/cringe comment. “We get it Bret you’re a Dog.”  
“Oh f***ck off Jones, don’t try to act any better than the rest of us.” Jughead just rolled his eyes, (he found himself doing that a lot lately) the only reason he was even friends with Bret was because he was on the football team.

“Red lights, stop signs

I still see your face in the white cars, front yards

Can't drive past the places we used to go to

'Cause I still f**kin' love you, babe 

Sidewalks we crossed

I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing

Over all the noise

God, I'm so blue, know we're through

But I still f**kin' love you, babe”

“Do you think she’ll sing like that tonight?” Again there was Bret with the overly misogynistic comments.

“God, Bret could you just shut up for once? Nobody wants to hear how much you want to f**ck her. Ok?” Jughead was incredibly disgusted at the fact that Bret even felt comfortable saying something like that in public.

“He’s not wrong Brettski, we would all rather you keep your lude comments to yourself,” Cheryl added. Jughead gave her a look of thanks and she smiled back.

“'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street

Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street”

She finished the song, he heard a cheer from the back and a “YOU GO GIRL”  
From a group of teens that looked about his age, this group included Toni, the guy that Veronica was talking to, and an even taller muscular guy that could probably kick Archie's ass (which was saying something). The girl walked over to them and kissed Toni on the cheek, he really had to talk to her.  
Two of the Vixens went up to the stage and started singing some cheesy pop song that he couldn’t quite place the name of. From the corner of his eye, he saw The girl walk up to the bar and order a drink, this was his chance.

“Hey.” he sat on the barstool next to her and called the bartender over, also ordering a drink.

She turned her head and looked at him, “ Hey yourself.” she grabbed the drink that said tender of the bar brought over and took a sip.

“You have a gorgeous voice, I’d like to hear it again sometime.” Smooooth Jughead real smooth He thought internally cringing.

“Well that was a pretty lousy pickup line,” she said giggling, that might have been the cutest sound he had ever heard, he made a mental note to make her do that more often. 

“Yeah that sounded a lot better in my head.” he grimaced.

“What’s your name Northsider.” 

“Ahh yes, I’m Jughead.”

“Jughead?!” she doubled over in laughter nearly spitting out her drink, he just smiled. “I’m so sorry, it’s just most of my friends have weird names but I’ve never heard anything along the lines of “Jughead”. I’m Veronica by the way.”

Veronica. It really suited her. “Yeah, no worries I get that a lot.” From the corner of his eye, he saw the two guys that were with her making out in the corner of the bar. I guess he wasn’t her boyfriend he thought slightly relieved. He looked up and of course saw Bret walking up behind Veronica.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Bret saddled up next to her and put his hand on her knee, He gave Bret a death glare taking a long swig of his drink.

“I’m not interested.” She hissed taking his hand and putting it on the bar.

“C’mon Babe, don’t play hard to get.” now he put his hand farther up her leg. 

“I said I’m not interested, now get your grimy hands off me.” she stood up and went to the empty seat on the other side of Jughead.

“I’ll pay you.” He now stood and walked over to her new seat.

Jug stood up and put himself between Bret and her.“Bret, she said she wasn’t interested, now back off.”

“Oh, so this is why you got so stingy earlier, you wanted to keep her to yourself.”  
Jughead just chuckled. “Don’t be a prick Bret and back the f*ck off.”

“Fine, she’s a B**ch any way.” He walked off and went to go complain to Regie.

“You ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine Jug, thanks”

“Wow we’re on to nicknames already, that was fast.”

“Well Jughead is a bit of a mouthful, now were you trying to ask me out, or am I delusional?”

“I was, don’t feel pressured to say yes just because I helped you though.”

“My very own prince charming, meet me at pops tomorrow at 5.” she got up and walked away going to talk to Toni.  
All Jughead could think at that moment was Holy f**king sh*t.


End file.
